


Trick or treat!

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Halloween, Insinuação a sexo, M/M, Omegaverse, YoIbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Sinopse do Capítulo: O Halloween havia chegado, e com ele além da diversão de entregar doces para as crianças, o ômega também estava se divertindo ao recordar de algumas coisas de quando a tradição ainda não era tão forte como nos anos atuais em terras nipônicas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roda Viva [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 2





	Trick or treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Minha querida amiga Slplima, que novamente aceitou betar uma de minhas fanfics! Obrigado, mon ange!
> 
> Notas da Beta: Minha amada amiga! Você não imagina minha alegria ao ser convidada, novamente, a ajudá-la a compor essa linda estória.  
> Viktor e Yuuri são lindos e fofos juntos! Por isso vislumbrei cada trechinho desse enredo com profundo encantamento e um amor desmedido. Você é uma autora fabulosa, de alma iluminada e com um coração gentil, alguém capaz de dar vivacidade extraordinária a cada palavra escrita.  
> Capaz de transmitir emoções fortes e impressões palpáveis para aquele que lê.  
> Só posso agradecer imensamente que tenha confiado em mim!  
> E olha que seu texto beira a perfeição, eu apenas dei sutis toques. A majestade dessa obra é inteiramente sua, querida Coelha!  
> Parabéns por mais este belo trabalho!!!  
> Obrigada pela oportunidade.  
> Conte comigo sempre.  
> Bjocas no seu coração girl.
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Bem, sei que o Halloween foi ontem, mas eu me atrasei um pouco para conseguir terminar esse capítulo, mas o que vale é a intensão, e eu estou apenas um dia atrasada, não? Então, espero que gostem dessa minha singela homenagem por essa data! Feliz Halloween! e... Trick or Treat!

Já fazia alguns anos o Japão abrira suas fronteiras para coisas novas, e até mesmo ligadas à cultura de outros povos. E assim como muitas festividades nipônicas haviam sido levadas para outros países, muitas outras festividades importadas acabaram ganhando espaço e caindo no gosto popular.

Em diversos lugares as famílias gostavam de decorar as fachadas de seus imóveis, seguindo as tradições importadas de países como os Estados Unidos. E em uma residência específica, seu dono fizera questão de deixá-la o mais horripilante possível; havia espalhado pelo átrio de entrada fantasmas estrategicamente pendurados com fios transparentes, abóboras com caretas varias com luzes para iluminá-las (algo melhor do que velas), entre outros monstros, onde até mesmo alguns da cultura japonesa se encontravam misturadas em perfeita harmonia e cores!

Passava das sete horas da noite. O céu em seu negrume esplendoroso parecia um tapete com pontinhos de strass brilhantes! Algo que lembrava diamantes incrustados em uma abóboda. A lua prateada, rodeada por tantas estrelas, ajudava a clarear um pouco as ruas naquele momento.

Sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala de estar, o ômega moreno parecia estar pajeando as horas. Sabia muito bem que muito em breve, no sopé de sua porta, estariam crianças lhe fazendo a celebre e inevitável pergunta: Trick or treat! E ele mesmo parecia ansioso, como se ainda fosse um filhotinho no aguardo de ganhar seus almejados doces!

E por isso, havia deixado estrategicamente no aparador, alguns recipientes com balas, bombons e até mesmo mochis!

Com seu sketchbook em mãos, Yuuri tentava rascunhar algo referente àquela data tão divertida. E em questão de segundos havia dado asas a sua imaginação e até nem se dera ao luxo de perceber que havia desenhado duas crianças trajando fantasias de vampiro e lobisomem com baldinhos enfeitados com carinha de abóboras repletos de doces. Caso estivesse prestando mais a atenção certamente relembraria com ternura do último ano em que Viktor e ele se fantasiaram para saírem às ruas a caça de deliciosas guloseimas.

Acariciando os finos fios encaracolados de Makkachin, distraiu-se um pouco ao dar atenção para o cão adormecido do seu lado. Foi quando a campainha soou pela primeira vez. Com um sorriso matreiro, o artista plástico seguiu até a porta e se alegrou ainda mais ao se deparar com os sobrinhos e sua irmã.

\- Trick or treat, tiuuu Yuuuu! – gritaram em uníssono.

Os pequenos davam pulinhos eufóricos e, e aos risos se agarraram nas pernas do mais velho quase o fazendo cair.

\- Ok! Ok! Tenham calma, May Hayato! – pediu Yuuri ao colocar em seus baldinhos alguns caramelos e gomas sortidas. – Aqui estão seus doces! – e ao olhar na direção da irmã perguntou enquanto lhe dava um dos bombons que ele sabia que ela gostava muito. – Querem entrar um pouco? – convidou.

\- Hoje não, Yuu! – Mari respondeu reparando na euforia de seus filhotes. – Eles querem aproveitar!

\- Sim, eu sei e entendo! – Yuuri respondeu. Antes de ajoelhar e receber beijos e abraços de Mayumi e Hayata, deu mais alguns doces aos dois e os beijou e abraçou pedindo: - Comportem-se! – e os deixaram prosseguir, admirando-os enternecido atravessarem o átrio sendo seguidos pela Katsuki mais velha.

Sorrindo o ômega esperou um pouco até já não os avistar, e quando estava para voltar para dentro escutou novamente o bordão que as crianças mais gostavam de falar especialmente naquela noite!

Após entregar mais doces para outras crianças que haviam se aproximado, Yuuri fechou a porta voltando em seguida para o sofá e seu sketchbook. Com o pensamento longe, acabou por comparar o que acabara de vivenciar com às vezes em que Mari saia com ele e Viktor para pedirem pelos doces tão sonhados.

Desde o final de setembro até a segunda semana de outubro, os dois filhotes ficavam idealizando como iriam sair às ruas, e até mesmo, não querendo repetirem as fantasias de anos anteriores, por mais que Yuuri gostasse da fantasia de gato preto! Era incrível como com tão pouco eles ficavam felizes!

Como tudo havia mudado!

E parecia que podia vê-los, brincando em meio a tantas outras crianças.

**oOo**

A euforia tomava conta de todas as crianças e adolescentes do colégio, desde o final de setembro e começo de outubro, a única coisa que estes conseguiam pensar e falar era sobre a chegada do Halloween!

Dentre todas essas crianças algumas se destacavam pela alegria, euforia e até mesmo pela ansiedade que a data acabava gerando. E para ser exato, dois amiguinhos muito próximos já vinham idealizando como seria sair às ruas, pela vizinhança, pedindo pelos deliciosos doces que esperavam desesperadamente ganhar! Sem contar é claro na falação discussões acaloradas, quase que constantes, de qual fantasia cada um queria!

Depois de muita conversa e de ideias sendo deixadas de lado, Viktor e Yuuri resolveram quais fantasias iriam usar. Sendo assim, Hiroko e Svetlana puderam começar a costurar o que os pequenos usariam. Ambos haviam crescido um pouco mais, e além não quererem repetir, mesmo que quisessem o contrário, não teria como, pois a fantasia de gato preto e corvo haviam ficado apertadas e curtas. E nem adiantaria insistir que usasses as mesmas fantasias, pois todo ano os dois gostavam de inventar algo novo e diferente.

Na data tão esperada, lá estavam os dois amiguinhos a caráter e tendo Mari como a guardiã acompanhando o Lobisomem Yuuri e o conde Viktor!

Enquanto a alfa responsável pelos menores ia um tanto mais atrás, apenas observando os mais novos, este se divertiam indo de casa em casa, bradando o bordão: Trick or treat!

**oOo**

O novo soar da campainha chamou Yuuri para a realidade, mais uma vez. Com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios, abriu a porta e deparou-se com um grupo de crianças e adolescentes, com as mais variadas fantasias.

Assim que os presenteou com vários doces e guloseimas, o ômega tornou a se recolher em seu sofá aconchegante.

\- É... Makka, acho que seu papai não sairá tão cedo do hospital hoje! – Yuuri ponderou ao reparar que já passavam das nove horas da noite.

Parecendo responder ao japonês o cão latiu, e se acomodou ao lado do moreno, colocando a cabeça sobre as pernas dele.

\- Ah! Estamos carentes hoje, Makka! – bradou manhoso e como para fazer jus ao que dizia, o artista plástico começou a acariciar os pelos macios do mascote, que até fechava os olhinhos em deleite.

Novo toque da campainha e Katsuki precisou seguir até a porta, tendo Makka como acompanhante. O cão sentou, mirando com curiosidade os pequenos fantasiados ganhando doces e quando Yuuri se voltou não conseguiu conter o riso.

\- O que foi, Makkachin? Estranhou as roupas? – perguntou ao fechar a porta, e abaixando ao lado do mascote, deixou que este lhe lambesse o rosto. – Eu sei, eu sei! É estranho quando não se está acostumado! – e fazendo um gesto com a mão, fez com que o poodle seguisse até o sofá. Ainda sorrindo, não conseguiu refrear a recordação que de chofre lhe acometeu.

**oOo**

\- Ah! Mari-nee... também não é assim! – Yuuri protestou ao mirar a irmã com cara de poucos amigos.

Antes mesmo de a morena conseguir responder alguma coisa o carro dos pais do melhor amigo do irmão estacionara ao meio fio, e outro esqueleto pulara pela porta traseira que fora aberta rapidamente.

\- Cheguei! – Viktor riu sapeca, e sem entender por quê o amiguinho estar com um bico que poderia ganhar de chaleira, aproximando-se sem prestar atenção ao que os adultos diziam. Queria saber o que havia acontecido, mas não precisara de muito, pois a alfa mais velha, que como sempre iria os acompanhar, os atalhara.

\- Agora sim, duas ossadas andando juntas! Tomem cuidado meninos ou os cães vão pensar que vocês são petiscos! – e rindo debochado, abriu mais o sorriso ao ver o irmão lhe mostrar descaradamente a língua.

\- Hmmm... agora eu entendi o que estava acontecendo! – Viktor comentou baixinho, somente para o amigo ouvir.

\- Mari-nee está muito chata hoje! – Yuuri reclamou enquanto eles fingiam prestar atenção ao que seus pais lhes falavam, para logo em seguida ganharem as ruas, deixando Mari mais uma vez um pouco para trás.

\- Talvez hoje ela não quisesse nos acompanhar? – Viktor pensou alto ao arquear as sobrancelhas, mirando o nada um tanto pensativo.

\- É... pode ser! – Yuuri concordou ressabiado. Ele sabia que se a irmã não fosse junto, nenhum outro adulto o faria. Quem sabe, talvez, com muita insistência Hiroko ou Svetlana, mas elas sempre reclamavam deles irem muito rápido.

Bem, claro que eles não faziam aquilo para irritá-las, mas sim para poderem passar em mais casas, e conseguirem a maior quantidade de doces possível!

\- O que foi? – Nikiforov chamou-lhe a atenção ao notar que o amiguinho estava muito calado.

\- Não é nada... eu... eu... – parou de falar ao finalmente entender o que estava se passando com sua irmã. – Olha! – e indicou com a cabeça a direção a qual o platinado deveria olhar.

Vindo ao sentido contrário, Aoi e Tadashi se aproximavam deles. Mal sabiam os mais novos que algo estava mudando entre os alfas, mas mesmo assim, Yuuri achava estranho o irmão da amiga de Mari de uns tempos para cá estar mais presente.

\- Sua irmã e o Tada... – Viktor murmurou.

\- Shiiuuu... eu ainda não entendi nada, mas eles mudam um pouco quando estão juntos e Mari-nee parece que não quer que eu fique junto deles e... – o pequeno parou de falar assim que os irmãos finalmente se achegaram.

\- Oieee... Mari! – saudou Aoi, que sem perder tempo mirou os menores e já os chamou. - Yuuri, Viktor... vamos! Eu acompanho vocês para aqueles dois se acertarem. – a japonesa puxando os dois garotinhos pelas mãos se distanciou dos outros, sem dar tempo para que estes reclamassem.

Yuuri ainda tentou olhar para trás, mas acabou por deixar a irmã e o futuro cunhado, sozinhos.

Aoi era muito extrovertida, e adorava o dia das Bruxas. Divertia-se como ninguém com os dois mais jovens e vibrava a cada doce diferente que eles lhes mostravam.

Quando já faltava pouco para a hora de irem embora, Aoi recebeu uma chamada de seu irmão lhe instruindo onde os encontrar, e foi nesse trajeto, quando já estavam se aproximando do jovem casal, que o inevitável aconteceu.

Iam caminhando calmamente e ao passarem por uma construção, onde a frente era toda fechada por um portão de ferro alto – o que deveria ser uma empresa ou algo do tipo -, um grande e feroz cão de guarda, surgido do nada e latindo ferozmente, avançou sobre eles. Os garotos assustados saíram correndo desembaladamente. E mesmo com Aoi e depois Mari e Tadashi os chamando, os pequenos não pararam de correr, somente o fazendo quando já estavam dentro do Onsen da família Katsuki.

**oOo**

Aquele dia nunca foi esquecido, e sempre era motivo de boas gargalhadas e risos quando esta lembrança era invocada e trazida à tona. Nem mesmo entre os Nikiforov aquele dia poderia passar em branco.

Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri coçou entre as orelhas de Makka, e mais uma vez voltou a mirar com intensidade o relógio na parede contrária. Suspirando resignado, o ômega pensou em começar a guardar o que havia sobrado, mas sem coragem de tirar o mascote de cima de seu colo, acabou se acomodando melhor e passando para um cochilo.

Um tanto atordoado, Katsuki abriu os olhos. Não se lembrava de ter tirado os óculos do rosto, mas havia feito aquilo em algum momento, e até mesmo por isso estava vendo tudo desfocado.

Piscando algumas vezes, levantou lentamente, e se esticando um pouco buscou pelo objeto que necessitava o encarapitando na ponte do nariz. A primeira coisa que notou fora o avançado das horas. Faltavam exatos quinze minutos para a meia noite. O silêncio predominava em todo o ambiente. Makkachin estava encolhido com a cabeça apoiada em suas panturrilhas, então com cuidado, sentou e se espreguiçou em seguida volvendo seu olhar para o local onde estava Makka, sorriu ao vê-lo batendo o rabo no estofado.

\- O que foi, menino? – Yuuri perguntou carinhosamente. – Te acordei? – nova pergunta enquanto lhe acaricia atrás das orelhas. – Desculpe, mas melhor irmos para a cama. Seu papai talvez tenha de dobrar o plantão! – e o artista suspirou um tanto cabisbaixo.

Já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de situação, e já havia passado não só o Halloween sozinho, mas outras datas festivas também, todavia ele ainda tinha tido uma pontinha de esperança que o platinado chegaria a tempo para que juntos distribuíssem doces para a criançada da vizinhança!

\- Vem, Makka! – chamou e rui ao ver o cão pular para o chão, mas não o seguir. Este correra apressado em direção da porta e começou a latir freneticamente. Naquele instante a campainha soou chamando a atenção do nipônico. – Quem será uma hora dessas? – perguntou para si mesmo conforme se aproximava de onde estava o mascote. – Quem é? – perguntou Yuuri um tanto preocupado, mas o silêncio foi a única resposta que ele recebeu!

Makkachin continuava balançando o rabo e a farejar pelo vão da porta, mas o Katsuki não conseguia sentir tranquilidade para abrir sem saber quem poderia ser aquela hora da noite na soleira da sua porta.

Novamente o soar da campainha acabou por fazer o moreno se sobressaltar.

\- Se não disser quem é... – parou de chofre ao sentir o olor delicioso, que sempre o remetia a estar caminhando em uma linda floresta de pinheiros. Com alívio, finalmente abriu a porta e acabou por se deparar com algo que o deixou emudecido.

\- Trick or treat! – Viktor mirou-o com desejo. O alfa platinado estava trajando roupas escuras com uma asa grande que lembrava a de um morcego, tinha um par de chifres e até mesmo um rabo com ponta de seta. – Ainda faltam alguns minutos para a meia noite, e creio que eu possa exigir meus doces ou travessuras! – gracejou lânguido.

Por essa, Yuuri não esperava. Com um sorriso ladino, mordiscando o lábio inferior, resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

\- Desculpe, mas não tenho mais doces! Talvez tenha de aceitar suas travessuras! – e foi dando passagem para que o russo pudesse adentrar.

\- Hmm... muito interessante, pois tenho ideias nada castas com certo japonês sendo subjugado por este demônio. – Viktor deslizou a mão lentamente da base da coluna do ômega até seu farto traseiro.

E Yuuri não pode contar o gemido, que saiu mais alto do que desejava.

\- Mas isso não seria uma travessura, Viktor! – gracejou o moreno ao dar um pequeno pulo no lugar ao sentir a mão, ainda sobre sua nádega, se fechar com força em um apertão prazeroso para logo em seguida levar um tapa.

\- Quem disse que não será? – e sem esperar, pegou o noivo no colo, e o mais rápido que toda a indumentária que o alfa usava lhe permitia, rumou para o quarto do artista, deixando Makka alojado no sofá da sala.

\- Ah! Vitya, não morda! – choramingou o japonês, para logo sentir as mordiscadas em seu pescoço bem próximo de onde um dia seria marcado.

\- Lembre-se, _lyubov_... Travessuras! – Viktor mirou-o com desejo antes de iniciar um beijo exigente e sedutor.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:
> 
> *ouvindo música enquanto arruma a fic para que está possa ser postada.*
> 
> Viktor: Mas o que aconteceu com as travessuras? *pergunta ao retirar os fones de gatinhos da Coelha* Será que a senhorita Coelha pode dizer, o que foi que aconteceu com as travessuras?
> 
> Ah! Mas quando eu penso que tudo vai ser tranquilo... Viktor, olha só, preste bem atenção, pois não tenho de explicar o que aconteceu para você! Terminou ali mesmo... fica para a imaginação das pessoas, das queridas e queridos leitores que chegarem até o final idealizarem em suas mentes!
> 
> Viktor: Mas eu achei que você poderia fazer algo, sabe...
> 
> Algo com você e Yuuri virando os olhinhos? *e ao ver o platinado concordar, sorri de lado* Está bem, um dia talvez eu faço essa pegação, mas por hora, é isso mesmo, e se eu fosse você, iria procurar o Yuu pra não deixá-lo sozinho em pleno fim de tarde e véspera de feriado!
> 
> Viktor: Promete pensar com carinho em uma continuação?
> 
> Prometo, agora vai, ou eu vou ter de te ameaçar como faço com o Kardia! *vendo o platinado sair* Ufa... esse é mais dócil!
> 
> Então, muito obrigado a quem até aqui chegou, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ele era para ter ido ao ar ontem, mas por motivos de força maior só ficou pronto hoje, e bem... antes tarde do que nunca!
> 
> Trick or Treat!  
> Bjs  
> Theka


End file.
